


The way it was always meant to be

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Exactly, at long last.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Sr./Firenze
Series: Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127729





	The way it was always meant to be

Our tale begins in the Forbidden Forest. Barty Crouch Sr has some very good news and is telling it to his boyfriend Firenze.

Firenze smirked. "You seem awfully... chirpy today, Barty. How come?"

Barty grinned at him. "I'm glad you noticed and asked! The latest invention in wizarding innovation today, Firey. That's why I'm so happy."

He held up a vial of luminescent pink liquid and said, "One dose of the newest potion in our world and I'll be... well, just like you, my dear friend."

Firenze raised an eyebrow. "A centaur or devilishly handsome?"

Barty laughed. "A centaur."

Firenze pointed his hoof at the potion and asked, "That pink stuff will turn you into a centaur?"

Barty nodded. "Yes, in one gulp."

Firenze smiled at him. "Then, what in Merlin's name are you waiting for? Drink it already!"

Barty winked at him. "Bottoms up."

He opened the vial and downed it in one gulp.

He glanced down at his arms and muttered, "Aw, it didn't wor---"

His words were cut off as he slowly began to transform into a centaur before his very eyes. He let out an agonized scream and fell to the forest floor, writhing in agony. Before promptly passing out in Firenze's hooves.

Firenze gasped. "Bart--- Barty, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Barty weakly mumbled, "Firey, Firey."

Firenze frowned. "What have you done, you fool-hardy, selfish, stubborn man?"

Barty kept mumbling Firenze's name over and over.

Firenze hugged his barely conscious body closer to his and nervously laughed. "Well, you got your wish. You're a centaur, but at what cost?"

Barty slowly opened his eyes and quietly told him, "That we can be together properly."

Firenze exclaimed, "You're okay!"

Barty sighed. "A little bit worse for wear, but otherwise okay."

Firenze said, "Don't you dare do that to me! I thought I'd lost you all because you wanted to be a centaur like me."

Barty muttered, "It was a little bit fool-hardy of me..."

Firenze laughed. "A little?"

Barty conceded, "Okay, okay, a lot. But look at me, I did it."

Firenze grinned. "You sure did. Now, come here for Merlin's sake, Barty."

He hugged him.


End file.
